The primary objective of this study is to determine the reliability of the glucose polymer test (in the form of Polycose gelatin) as a screening tool for the detection of gestational diabetes when compared with the standard 1 hour glucose tolerance test. Secondary objectives are to compare the incidence of subjective and objective side effects and differences in subject tolerance and preference for each test. To date 147 of 200 subjects have been enrolled. This study will be completed early in 1998 and data analysis will begin.